


His Number Two

by ClicheCliffhangers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hance - Freeform, Hidge Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Hunk, Unrequited Love, cringey tbh, hance angst, hidge, klance, lunk, sorry if its bad aa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheCliffhangers/pseuds/ClicheCliffhangers
Summary: Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5aT6L---AY-From number one,To his number two.-this is a college/post-college fic; pidge is a junior in college, keith works as a dancer/part-time artist, lance and hunk work at a coffee shop, shiro & matt are teachers, and allura is a journalist/author (coran is her editor).





	His Number Two

Enjoy <3

-

Working at a busy coffee shop could be stressful; but it also had benefits. 

Mostly that the owners had hired a lot of employees, so Hunk got days off often.

Today was one of those days, thankfully. He was sat on his couch, music playing quietly from his laptop on the coffee table in front of him as he scrolled through his phone. He went to the Voltron app, a social media-type of service that he talked to his friends on often.

He checked his direct messages and found a photo from his best friend, Lance McClain.

It showed said friend laying down in his bed, shirtless with sweatpants on and his boxers showing slightly. Lance was winking up at the camera, a smirk on his lips. It was captioned, "morning big guy!<3". 

Hunk smiled at it, allowing himself another look before taking a photo to send back. It showed his blank television on the wall, and his laptop screen open to Spotify as it kept softly playing out music.

He typed out a caption quickly. "Hey Lancey <3 any plans for today?"

Hunk hoped quietly that the answer would be no, that they could relax together and chat.

Lance's response was quick. "Yep! Lunch w/ the angry emo bae ;D"

Hunk felt his smile fall slightly, though he didn't admit it. Right, of course Lance would be with his boyfriend. Hunk felt almost stupid for thinking otherwise.

"You're welcome to come of course, keith rlly enjoyed it last time and so did i"

Hunk read this and sighed. Last time, a couple of weeks ago, Lance had invited Hunk to join on his and Keith's lunch. He'd accepted, and he'd enjoyed it a bit.. But he felt like a third wheel. 

Then again, he really wanted to spend time together..

"sure. ill come :)"

-

He couldn't yet decide if coming out with the two was a mistake.

They'd met around 10 minutes ago, Lance and Keith grinning widely and seeming happy to see their friend.

Friend. That word bothered him, for some reason. That's what they were, right? So why did it feel so wrong?

Oh well.

After a short car ride (full of chatter from Lance, and lots of Keith smiling over fondly at his boyfriend) the trio parked and went to a small restaurant nearby. They sat down in a booth, Lance and Keith sitting side by side in front of Hunk, and ordered their food.

"So, Hunk, how have you been? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you." Keith says softly, smiling gently across the table at the other guy.

"I've been okay." He responds just as soft, smiling back. "How about you?"

Keith cast a small look over at Lance. "I've been really great." He admitted softly, leading to a wink from his boyfriend before the Cuban boy seemed to realize something.

"Hunk, buddy, you'll never guess what Keith did the other day--" Lance jumped in, giggling. Keith groaned.

"Ughhh babe, cmon, don't--"

"But babe~!" Lance whined. "You were so cute~!"

Keith huffed, shaking his head, though he couldn't keep a smile off his lips. 

"Fine fine, I'm off to the bathroom, don't kill anybody while I'm gone." Keith chuckles as he stands, winking at the other two. 

"No promises love~!" Lance winks back. Hunk laughs quietly. 

"So, Hunk," Lance starts once Keith was gone. "How're things with Pidge? Still awkward?" His tone grew softer, sympathetic.

"Oh, I.." Hunk fidgets with the end of his sweater. "I haven't been talking to them as much. I feel bad, but I just.. It's so different now, yknow? I hate to hurt 'em, but sometimes its difficult knowing how to react to someone having a crush on you.."

Lance nods slowly. "Yeah.. They haven't tried to talk to you?"

"Not really.. A hi here or there.. Asking how I'm doing.. But I guess it's hard to deal with rejection, right?" Hunk smiles slightly awkwardly.

"True.. I hope they're alright." Lance says quietly, reaching for Hunk's hand. "It'll work out though." He squeezes the bigger guy's hand gently.

Hunk smiles softly at him, feeling a slight flush spread across his cheeks. "Thanks Lancey."

"You LIAR!" A voice screamed from a couple tables away, a shortish figure stalking towards their place. Lance and Hunk both turned, eyes wide.

Pidge. Tears in their eyes. Staring at their hands, joined on the table.

"Pidge?" Lance asked, jaw dropping.

"Oh fuck.." Hunk whispered. "Pidge? What do you mean?" He asked, unmoving from shock.

"You're already fucking taken! How didn't I see this, god damn it.. damn it.." They whimpered quietly at the end.

"Pidge, no, I'm not.. We're only friends, Pidge.." Hunk insisted slowly.

Even if he wanted to be more.

Wait, where did that come from?

"Yeah fucking right. You could've fucking said so, Tsuyoshi. Even if you don't like me the same way I like you."

Using his real name hurt him, and they knew that.

"Hey, Pidge, I'm with Keith, alright?" Lance started, feeling defensive of his best friend, who now had tears in his eyes and his hand drawn back, away from Lance.

Yeah, he's with Keith, and this is all useless.

"And there's no need to use that name. You have no right to accuse him of lying and then use that fucking name. It's not his fault he doesn't feel the same, so calm down." Lance finished, a tiny flash of regret hitting him. But he was too worried for his friend to care at the moment.

Pidge bit their lip, looking between the two of them, Hunk on the verge of crying, and Lance, face torn between anger and worry.

"Fuck this shit." They sobbed, turning and leaving.

Hunk felt a tear roll down his cheek.

It wasn't from his birthname, given from his dead mother, or the fact Pidge had been hurt yet again, or from the confrontation that just happened, though that all played a huge part.

It was because it had hit him, there in that restaurant, that he loved Lance. And that's why he didn't love Pidge. And that's what these feelings where, jealously and rejection and love. And that's where those seemingly random thoughts were coming from.

And he didn't know what to say.

Even as Lance turned to him, apologizing and trying to reach for his hand to comfort him again, he couldn't speak.

How didn't he realize sooner? These feelings were way more than normal best friends. Everything he felt, everything he wanted, it wasn't just platonic.

He had a crush on his best friend.

He had a crush on his taken best friend.

And his other best friend had a crush on him.

And his other best friend just stormed out crying because they somehow knew it too, they always could read Hunk well, they could read anyone well really.. Too smart for their own good, in a way..

Lance hadn't noticed, but of course Pidge had. That soft look in his eyes when he stared at Lance, that wasn't platonic. These feelings? Those weren't platonic.

As Keith returned, Lance telling him everything that happened while the two of them shot worried looks at their friend, Hunk realized everything that just happened.

And now that he realized.. He felt sick. Dizzy, nauseous, ill, confined, green, weak.. He felt like he was going to throw up.

His heart hurt. It hurt worse than it ever had before.

He needed to get away. He stood up slowly, Keith and Lance staring at him.

"Hunk..?" Keith asked softly.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly, glancing at them with his eyes full of tears before turning and leaving the same way Pidge had just left, not too long ago. 

-

Hunk ignored the worried texts and missed calls from his friends, Lance and Keith even bringing in other friends of his to try and get a response.

 

[Allura, 1:45pm]

Hunk? Are you there?

 

He couldn't ignore Allura though, she'd been too good a friend for him to shut her out like that. And he trusted her not to spill whatever he said to Keith or Lance. 

 

[Hunk, 1:47pm]

Yeah.. how are you, allura?

 

[Allura, 1:47pm]

Nevermind me, are you alright? Keith told me what happened..

 

[Hunk, 1:48pm]

I.. I'm fine. Thank you..

 

[Allura, 1:48pm]

Are you sure? It would be perfectly alright for you not to be, you know..

 

[Hunk, 1:48pm}

Yeah, I.. thank you, lura.

 

[Allura, 1:49pm]

Anytime, Hunk. If I can help at all, just let me know, please.

 

[Hunk, 1:49pm]

i appreciate it alot <3 

 

[Allura, 1:49pm]

<3

 

Hunk let his phone fall to the couch next to him.

How could he let this go? How would he move on from this? From these..

These stupid feelings. How hadn't he realized he liked Lance this way?

It just felt so natural with him, so perfect and right in every single way. Of course he hadn't noticed, there wasn't anything to notice. They were just two friends, so close the line between platonic and romantic love became blurred. 

Cliche, but that's how Hunk felt. He cared about Lance so deeply, as a friend and even more, knowing Lance wouldn't feel the same..

That was difficult. Lance was with Keith, and god did it hurt.

Keith was a great guy, just what Lance needed. Hunk couldn't come between the two. He wouldn't.

Hunk would just have to accept that.

So how would he do that?

..First, he needed to sort things out with his other best friend, who he'd hurt. 

Before being selfish and trying to fix himself, he needed to try and help out Pidge. 

-

Sorry this has taken so long everyone! I was going to make this a oneshot-type but I've decided to put the first chapter out instead and get some feedback, probably make this story longer than planned.

I hope you all enjoyed this, I've been working on this for a while so im hoping it's good?

Thank you to my wonderful betas who've looked this over! Feel free to kindly correct any mistakes in this story we might've missed!

Also feel free to join my VLD discord server: https://discord.gg/uANnJpH

or follow me on Instagram: @/hunkhugs


End file.
